La curiosité est un vilain défaut, Nico!
by Ignie
Summary: En lavant le linge sale des pirates, Nico tombe sur quelques chose, qu'il n'aurait jamais dû voir...    Nico X Arielle, POV Nico. Première romance et résumé pourri!


**Rien ne m'appartient sauf l'histoire!**

**Bonne lecture!**

Je déteste laver le linge sale.

Vraiment, qu'est que l'on peut trouver de bien à essuyer une crotte de mouette qui est atterrie sur les parties de votre pantalon? Moi, je voudrais bien refiler cette corvée à quelqu'un d'autre, mais, bon, c'est mon boulot, en tant que sous-fifre de l'équipage, je suis habitué à entendre des « Nico, va faire ceci, Nico, va faire cela, etc, etc... ». Je baisse les yeux sur la prochaine pile que je dois attaquer et je découvre avec horreur qu'il s'agit des sous-vêtements de Gonzo. Je fais une grimace, je respire un bon coup et j'attaque.

D'abord, vider les poches.

Oui, on me trucide si je laisse le moindre objet dans le pantalon durant le lavage. Une fois, j'ai laissé une carte au trésor dans la poche du capitaine, Qu'est ce que j'ai pris! Pour une fois, il n'y a rien intéressant dans la poche de Gonzo, juste une boussole. Parce que des fois, je retrouve plein de petites babioles dossiers sur l'équipage! Je sais que Tetra porte une petite culotte violette le dimanche, Naggi aime beaucoup coudre des ours en peluche et Sénèque s'amuse souvent à voler la revue, comment dire... « indécente » de Gonzo... Plein de trucs je vous dit!

Une fois la pile du malheur nettoyé, je remarque qu'il ne m'en reste qu'une et il n'est que midi, j'ai été rapide et efficace pour une fois! Bien qu'il me reste le pond a nettoyer après cela. Je prends les vêtements et sent que je rougis un peu. C'est la robe bleue d'Arielle. La petite sœur de Link nous a rejoint il y a peu de temps car son frère l'a sauvé de la bestiole de la Forteresse abandonnée qui kidnappait les jeune filles blondes avec des grandes oreilles. Depuis son arrivée, beaucoup de choses ont changé. Mocco s'énerve de plus en plus, car elle essaye à chaque fois de lui voler ses lunettes, elle réclame trop souvent des histoire à Sénèque, des ours en peluches à Naggi et Gonzo pleure beaucoup... Ah non, ça, c'est pour une autre raison...

Bref.

Pour revenir à nos moutons, je commençais tranquillement à vider ses poches et trouvait toujours des objets sans grands intérêt. Une longue vue, un dessin de mouette, une photo pliée en quatre... ATTENDEZ UN PEU! J'examine l'image de plus près et remarque que quelque chose est écrit sur l'un des coté. C'est un coeur, avec en dessous écrit en ancien hylien... Luve? Leve... Ah non, Love... Elle devrait prendre des cours... Love? Elle a un amoureux? qui c'est? Non, je ne suis pas jaloux... Juste curieux... C'est pas un crime hein? Je déplie lentement la photo, un creux dans le ventre, de peur de découvrir quelque chose de frustrant.

…..

..…

…..

De... Quoi? Pourquoi? C'est une erreur! Pourquoi je suis sur cette photo? Et comment elle l'a eu d'ailleurs?

-Nico?

-AH! Arielle? Euh... Je ne m'étais pas rendu compte que tu étais là, dis-je tout en tentant de remettre la photo dans la poche de sa robe.

Elle semble étonné de me voir comme ça et tente de regarder ce que je fais, quand elle voit que je tente de fourrer un truc dans sa poche.

-Qu'est ce que tu fais, tu fouilles dans mes poches? T'as trouvé quoi?

-Mais, euh... Rien, rien du tout!

Sans même que je puisse dire ouf, elle se jette sur moi, me plaque dos au sol et, pour m'empêcher de me relever, elle m'enfonce ses ongles pointus dans la peau, Ouch! Elle se jette sur la poche et en sort la photo. Comme j'ai oublié de la replier, elle se rend compte bien vite que je l'ai regardé. Elle me regarde avec des yeux noirs en détachant soigneusement chaque syllabes.

-Tu-as-regardé-ça?

-Meuh... Non, je te ju...

Mais, mais, qu'est-ce qu'elle fait là? Mais... ELLE M'EMBRASSE? Euh, comment je réagis lors d'une situation comme ça? Ben, elle arrête... C'était affreusement court! Ben oui, affreusement! Quand une fille t'embrasse pour la première fois, et que tu l'aime bien, tu as envie que ça dure toute la vie! Arielle retire ses ongles, ce qui me permet de me relever. Je la regarde. Elle me sourit. Elle s'apprête à s'en aller, se retourne et me dit avec un petit sourire enjôleur:

-La curiosité est un vilain défouts, Nico, Je pense que pour que tu ne fouilles plus dans mes poches, je viendrais à chaque fois pour vérifier que tu ne tombes pas sur quelques chose de personnel...

Elle s'en va aussi vite qu'elle est venue, en me laissant en plan avec sa robe dans la mousse.

Je crois que je vais adorer laver le linge sale maintenant...

**reviews? =)**


End file.
